Busted
by MusoukaS
Summary: Ah, errands - how much Kotetsu loves them. And to make matters worse, he and Izumo are locked up in the Hokage's office without anything to eat and drink. How will this end?


**Title:** Busted  
**Genre:** Romance/ Humor.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fanfiction and borrow them for another one.  
**Warning!:**

**Yaoi ahead in this story. Press the lovely 'x' button if you do not support it. ******

This story is explicit – do not read further if your close-minded and can't stand that!

With one loud and smashing thud, as if it's true intention had been to break the contents of whatever the man was carrying, a rather small and carton box containing various of files hit and made contact with the wooden surface of the Hokage's desk.

'' I don't see why _we_ have to do this, stupid errands!,'' Kotetsu panted heavily as if he was fighting to preserve every volume of oxygen inside his lungs, let alone let it make it's escape, '' Besides, Tsunade-sama said it was urgent, but she's not even here!''

Izumo dominantly placed his hands onto his hips after he placed his own carton box softly onto the wooden desk. '' Kotetsu, '' Izumo warned the protesting man before him with one of his utmost strict tones, that conveniently thickened his voice in the progress, '' Hokage-sama is a very busy woman, you can't expect her to be everywhere''.

Kotetsu only rolled his eyes in annoyance, and scoffed harshly in mockery as he copied Izumo's stance, leaning forward ever so slightly to give him a somewhat more dominant appearance than his beloved friend before him, '' No, I'm aware that she's _not_ like the Yellow Flash – not _at all_. However, it doesn't mean that she can behave as _this_, it's ridiculous!''

Izumo scoffed in disbelief, '' Those two can't be compared!''

''And why the hell not?!'', Kotetsu responded as he leaned in a little further to portray more dominance.

'' Because… because-!,'' Izumo stuttered, stumbling over his words as if he just learned to speak. He raised one of his eyebrows high up in the air, whilst sighing defeated before he regained his previously calmness, '' It doesn't matter, Kotetsu. They're both two very different and unique individuals. You mustn't, and _shouldn't_, compare them''.

Kotetsu shrugged lazily as if he didn't seem to care, noticing that Izumo wasn't in the mood to play this game a little further, '' Yes, Mr. Kamizuki. I promise I _will _behave from now on''.

All of the sudden, he started to grin seductively, it was plastered all over his face as he raised his eyebrow up and down to suggest a certain gesture, '' Or _will I_?''

As Izumo had been smiling smugly before, his head suddenly fell hard onto the floor, smashing loudly onto the concrete tiles – he was dumbstruck. Kotetsu sure had a very unique sense of humor, and certainly a very, _very,_ unique way of implying things. He would never behave, Izumo had known this ever from the moment he had met his comrade.

He slowly got back onto his feet, sighing heavily for several times as he shook his head, mutter to himself, ''What am I going to do with you? I'm practically doomed here''.

Kotetsu shrugged again, lifting his arms and hands up in slight defense as he slightly shook his head, '' What can I do about it? It's not like _I'm_ the one suffering from it''.

'' Hmm,'' Izumo grunted in slight dismay, his eyes wandering off towards the wooden entrance, '' We should head back to the gates, we're still on duty, remember?''.

''Can't we just relax and take it easy from time to time? We've been working _so_ hard lately'', Kotetsu whined, imitating a child that wanted that awesome G.I. Joe action figure it had laid his eyes on.

However, Izumo wasn't exactly the type of mother that would let her son get the action figure by something _stupid and ridiculous _as whining. It would only seem as if he would reward the child and it's immature behavior. Oh, no – it was not going to happen, not when hé was around to whoop some mature sense into the man.

Instead, Izumo looked over his shoulder and shot Kotetsu a terrifying, and very 'if-you-conveniently-get-hit-by-a-train,-it-sure-wasn't-my-fault,-dumbass' look.

Kotetsu, feeling how the fear crept over him and his playful mind, started to sweat due to it, '' Ehr..point taken''.

Izumo secretly grinned to himself as he turned back to face the wooden and massive entrance of the room, placing his fingers around the metal door handle, _'Piece of cake. He's so easy to intimidate'._

However, as he pulled the handle downwards and tried to open the door, it was all in vain. The door simply wouldn't oblige and open itself. No matter what he tried, such as coercing the handle by using his weight ánd strength, nothing, absolutely _nothing_, seemed to work.

''It won't budge!'', Izumo huffed and puffed out of breath after he tried several and various of things for a few minutes, which only got the better out of him as the wooden door laughed mockingly and bitterly into his face.

'' What the –'', Kotetsu muttered as he cut himself off, dumbfounded, as he, himself, had tried to open the door by pulling it's handle for several times. He, too, had noticed that the door wasn't having it's brightest and sunny day, and it certainly wouldn't let them get out of the room now, let stand alone _leave _this horrible and doomed place.

'' Stupid restorations!,'' Kotetsu suddenly blurted out as he punched the door with one strong fist. He immediately muttered multiple heavy 'ouches' as he retrieved his fist, and hold it with his other hand as he somewhat cradled it near his abdomen, '' That….hurts''.

Izumo only raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, his stare portrayed some annoyance, but the rest of his appearance had been blank as he pressed his hands firmly onto his hips. '' No, you're kidding me, right?,'' thick sarcasm was hinted in his tone of voice. He sighed as he hit himself on the forehead, ''....Baka''.

There was no way out. There was no way out of that slightly-dark place, the windows were barricaded, wooden boards covering all of them, and shielded the room from any penetrating sun beam that would try to peek it's way in.

The door's lock had been messed around with, it simply wouldn't function properly and to top it all, Shizune had placed a new lock on it from the outside to make sure that Tsunade would be locked up, and forced to do her work as a Hokage. How could she know that it had been utterly pointless..?

It had Naruto's fault, really. As of late, he had been very busy with developing new techniques. How little did he know that he would one day crash into the Hokage's building, more specifically into the Hokage's windows and office, when he was in the middle of doing such? The young man had a lot of potential, yes, he even had the most potential of all the villagers to become the next and sixth Hokage – but he certainly lacked other, yet very crucial, things that were utmost essential as well.

But Tsunade's office had been completely blockaded, from the outside ánd the inside. If Kotetsu and Izumo didn't know better, it almost seemed as if it was a very cruel set-up to get back at them and get the score even.

They simply had to wait for reinforcements to free them out of that damn and cursed office. But how long would it take them to realize that the two desk Ninja's were locked up with no food or water whatsoever? And how long would it then take them to realize where they were? Things weren't looking very bright.

Luckily, they had each other. Izumo immediately shot a suspicious glare towards Kotetsu from the corner of his eyes. Kotetsu, on the other hand, simply didn't seem bother by all of this. In fact, the only thing he thought about, was the hand he held and cradled as many and varies words were cursed and sworn.

'' You're not even the littlest upset that you're locked up?''

''No,'' Kotetsu responded as he softly pressed his hand onto his abdomen as if he held it very dear, '' I know where she stacks up her liquor''.

''She has liquor?'', Izumo asked as he knotted his eyebrows, showing how puzzled and confused he was as he tried to progress the information that had just been given to him.

Kotetsu slightly nodded his head, '' Oh yeah, she stacks it…she has many sake bottles stored up in here, far, _far,_ away from the naked eye. Shizune doesn't even know about it, but every time she locks Tsunade-sama up – well, let's just say that she's not really working. She's simply pretending to be under the delightful company of several, and very intoxicating, beverages''.

Izumo only nodded his head in response as his index finger rubbed across his chin, his thumb caressing the delicate skin in the progress. It gave him a somewhat pondering thought, and it exactly portrayed what he was doing; he was weighing his options – trying to find out what to do next and what would be the best option.

However, his comrade wasn't exactly in the mood to stand still and let Izumo decide what to do next, so he was more than willing to be the one to take the lead. '' How about some of that sake now?,'' he said as he affectionately touched one of Izumo's shoulders in the progress, '' Well?''

Izumo only lifted his face up, his expression utmost blank aside from his eyebrows. They were knotted in confusion due to the sudden touch that gave him mixed feelings, '' I don't think we should..''.

'' All right, sake it is'', Kotetsu said as he gave Izumo a few pats on his shoulder to give him some encouragement before he turned around to get some bottles of the intoxicating delicious goodness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A couple of hours quickly passed by and the clock on the wall seemed to tick even faster than usual. With empty sake bottles being tossed all across the room, shattering into millions of pieces, the two deskmen were completely and utterly wasted. The primitive emotions and feelings came back to the surface, manners being completely forgotten and left behind.

Well, Kotetsu was the one being completely and utterly waste, Izumo was barely tipsy. Of course, he, of all men in the Hidden Leaf village, would never drink on the clock – it simply wasn't him, he was a civil person, one that would pull everyone back to the realistic world. But then again, who wouldn't have more self-control than an acorn before liquoring up? Anyone beside Kotetsu, that is.

Somewhere along the way, Izumo had loosened his headband, and eventually released himself from it's tightening grip that pressed onto his head. Kotetsu had immediately taken his headband off and had placed it onto the Hokage's desk – to be precise, into the carton box that had been resting there ever since they entered that cursed office. Their vest were unzipped and wide open as the heat rose per bottle due to the increasing usage of alcohol.

All of the sudden, Kotetsu parked his tush beside Izumo's, being too bothered to even look if he would accidently sit onto a finger, hand or such. With a small sound produced by his buttocks abruptly making contact with the concrete tiles, Kotetsu pointed towards Izumo with his index finger as he held a halve-empty sake bottle. '' Told you it would be a good idea,'' he slurred smugly.

''Hmm'', Izumo agreed, nodding as he was absently looking in front of him.

He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Kotetsu suddenly wrapped his arm around his daydreaming comrade's shoulders, and purred adoringly, yet incredibly sexy, into his ear as he poked Izumo in one of his sides with previously said index finger, _'' Told you so, didn't I?''_

''Yes, yes, Kotetsu, you did,'' Izumo reluctantly said, a moan of dismay escaped his throat as he placed his hand onto Kotetsu's face and started to push him back to retrieve some of his precious personal space he held so dear, '' Gosh, how much did you drank? Your breath _reeks_ of sake!''

Izumo's eye suddenly caught something, his eyes widened in surprise and the corners of his mouth curved curiously, '' Say, Kotetsu, you've been wearing that bandage of yours for quite some time now. How come?''

Kotetsu interrupted Izumo's beloved private space again, making Izumo's previous attempt all in vain. He seductively wiggled his eyebrows a few times before slurring ever so husky in his colleague's ear, '' Would you like to find out?''

A pinkish-colored blush appeared on Izumo's cheeks as the man suddenly started to suck, nip and lick onto his earlobe. A small, needy moan escaped his throat as he was frozen to the ground, not knowing what do to.

''Well?'', Kotetsu purred huskily, and very sexy, again.

''Ehr,'' Izumo stumbled upon his words as his mind worked double shifts, working as hard as it could to progress what the heck was going on, and what he could say so that he wouldn't offend the man in any way. He didn't want Kotetsu to continue, but he surely didn't want him to stop either, '' Sure..''

With a very unsure and trembling finger, Izumo slowly started to pull the bandage down. Anticipation was killing him as it took control of every single muscle, nerve and cell in his body, he licked his lips uncontrollable as a respond. To be honest, his expectations had been fairly high. Had it been several zits, multiple mulls, strange whiskers.. perhaps even an embarrassing tattoo that Kotetsu wanted to shield from the public eye?  
**  
**When the bandage had been completely left Kotetsu's face, it seemed that Kotetsu had been hiding absolutely nothing. However, Izumo's blush turned a little more red as he noticed how drop-dead gorgeous his friend really was. He hadn't changed, not at all, but there was something different about him. As if Izumo finally noticed that Kotetsu had a smooth face with speaking and bright eyes, a pointy nose and thin lips. Oh, those lips….

Izumo's stare was lingering between his friend's deep and friendly eyes, and sweet, delicious lips. He couldn't help but feel awkward as the profound feeling started to ache adoringly and ever so sweetly in his stomach. ****

'' I don't think they're going to find us on time, Kotetsu'', Izumo mumbled as he decided to continuously stare at his comrade's luscious lips.

Kotetsu, noticing the lustful stare, simply nodded back in agreement as his own pair of ogling eyes started to trail their way all across Izumo's face, his eyes secretly narrow for closer inspection, '' Yea, but we can be hopeful, can't we?''

Izumo nodded, swallowing hard to get rid of the, what seemed enormous, lump that was forming in his throat. All of the sudden, an overpowering and compelling urge started to take control of Izumo's mind, he felt how his self-control started to disappear. How it slowly slipped away from his conscious mind as the urge fought and fought, breaking through his steel barriers until there was no other option, no remaining bit of self-control that would help him to fight back as hard as he could had been left over, so he could only give in - desperately. His plain and normal sense of being and doing wrong completely tossed out of the window.

He had lost his mind.

His fingers dug deeply into Kotetsu's skin as he used his strength to turn his comrade round. Kotetsu, not knowing what was going on - his mind worked a little slower than usually as he felt rather lightheaded, tried to struggle against the sudden and overpowering force, but it was too late and in vain.

His tush was now facing Izumo's blank, yet dark, face. How little did Kotetsu know that he was about to be victimized?

Izumo's thin and pale fingers slithered underneath Kotetsu's waist, trying to undo his fellow desk jockey's zipper while massaging, more or less lustfully and hungrily groping, his manhood through the thick fabric of his pants.

'' Wh-what are you doing?!'', Kotetsu stammered, stumbling over his words as he knew, deep within, what was going to happen, but being very naïve couldn't hurt much, could it?

Deep moans escaped from Kotetsu's throat as Izumo's continued his refreshing and delicate massage. His slick fingers continuously worked up and down, up and down and so forth. Breathing became rapid and unsteady as Kotetsu's manhood hardened and started to strain against his pants.

''N-no, Izumo!'', Kotetsu protested softly as he fought back the urges to moan out loud, needing, wanting, secretly anticipating for more.

All of the sudden, Izumo's mouth appeared next to Kotetsu's ear. '' Who are you kidding, Kotetsu?'', he whispered in a low, husky voice that made Kotetsu even more hard. Kotetsu wisely held his tongue as the groping teasingly continued, hoping that it would soon stop and they would go to a more _connecting_ position. Frustrated moans escaped his throat on a firm pace, it being combined with the groping's.

''Nhmmh'', Kotetsu groaned heavily in dismay as the warm touch had disappeared, and his pants were forcefully ripped off of him.

It was silent for a few seconds, just when Kotetsu reluctantly thought that Izumo had changed his mind and turned back to normal, a penetrating head was pressing against his entrance. Kotetsu moaned out of pure bliss as he felt the intrusion entering him. His nails dug deeply into the sake-rich carpet as Izumo continued his actions, and entered him with his full length.

He grabbed his companion's hips, digging ever so firmly into his prey's innocent skin as Izumo started to trust in and out of Kotetsu on a rather steady pace. His probing and firm erection was repeatedly pushed into Kotetsu's poor asshole, abusing it with all his might as the inner muscles tightened heavily and more with each intruding trust, making the feeling even more overwhelming. '' Nhhmhhn, so _good_!'', Izumo moaned out with his very last remaining breath that was slightly steady.

All of the sudden, exactly when Izumo and Kotetsu were moaning as bitches in heat, whom almost, _almost,_ reached their peak of utter bliss, the door was busted in and fell onto the solid floor with a loud thud.

At the entrance of the room, two perplexed persons were standing there, the other one was grinning smugly with her hands crossed before her chest.

Tenzo's and Shizune's mouths were dropped onto the floor as Tsunade only remained to grin as smugly as she could, it being plastered all over her beloved 25 year old face. The two men before them were frozen to the ground, their eyes were widened as sweat started to form on various of places – may it be out of their love-making or them being busted by none other than the Fifth Hokage herself, her assistant and one of the most elite and respected ninja's in the Fire country. Nonetheless, Izumo was still in Kotetsu, and there was no doubt in the fact that they had noticed thát. Poor Izumo and Kotetsu looked like a deer caught in headlights.

And for once, Tsunade had finally won a bet in her entire life.

**--------------------------------------------**

LOOK! Look at what Narutopedia says!

'' Izumo Kamizuki (神月イズモ, Kamizuki Izumo) is a Chunin from Konohagakure. **He spends most of the time with his partner Kotetsu Hagane.** ''

'' Kotetsu Hagane (はがねコテツ, Hagane Kotetsu) is a Chunin from Konohagakure. **He spends most of the time with his partner Izumo Kamizuki.** ''

Isn't that.. like... awesome?!  
Maybe I'm just too perverted... yea, that must be it.

Oh yes, I finally know how to write their names and how they look like! ^^

Written for someone over at DA and Y!Gallery.

In total 3.178 words that I've written. 3.178?! DARN!


End file.
